Modern data systems typically include multiple devices that are geographically diverse, but which may be connected through a network. This allows a client device or machine to access files over the network, as though the file were stored in a local storage. Clients typically have fewer resources than their network server counterparts, and the network structure allows clients to access a much larger amount of data than if the client were disconnected from the network.
Different protocols have been used to facilitate the transmission of data in a network structure. One such protocol is the Network File System (NFS). The current version of NFS is version 4.1. One benefit of NFS is that it is able to perform directory referrals. If a client wanted to access a directory on a first server, but the first server did not have the directory, the first server would be able to determine a second server which did have the directory, and refer the client to the second server.
However, current NFS protocols do not perform file level referrals. There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for accessing information in data systems.